1. Field
Aspects of the present invention relate to a manifold for distributing and supplying a fuel to solid oxide fuel cell (SOFC) cells and an SOFC module having the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Solid oxide fuel cells (SOFCs) have advantages of no pollution, high-efficiency electric generation, and the like. The SOFCs are applied to stationary power generation systems, small independent sources, and vehicle power sources. An SOFC cell may be manufactured as a tube-type cell, a flat-tube-type cell, or the like. The tube-type or flat-tube-type SOFC cell may be manufactured to have a structure for a cathode-supported cell, a segmented-in-series cell, an anode-supported cell, or the like.
SOFCs having a desired output power, such as a rated output power of a few to a few hundreds of kilowatts (kW), may be manufactured via tube-type or flat-tube-type SOFC cells. A plurality of tube-type or flat-tube-type cells are generally manufactured into a bundle or module structure and then manufactured into a stack structure in which a plurality of bundles or modules are stacked or arranged.